Darklight
by Mrs. Jonathan Starling
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to go get married, Jonathan is wandering the streets of forks searching for someone. i suck at summaries, this story is pretty well darkside and twilight mixed...yeah
1. Hurt

DARKLIGHT

Jonathan POV

It was getting dark in the streets of darkside, Carnegie and I were on our way to see Mrs. Denver on that task she wanted us to complete for her, as usual the people of darkside were staring suspiciously at me and Carnegie but by know, after living here for about 3 months I was used to this, we walked on in silence Carnegie looked a little tense as we walked up the steps to the midnight.  
"keep close, boy" Carnegie said gruffly

"c'mon Carnegie its not like I haven't been in the midnight before" I said sarcastically

"yeah, except last time you were almost killed by Corelli" Carnegie said laughing

"its not my fault I couldn't see" I said pretending to be mad at the wereman. we started to walk faster, why I'll never know.

Bella POV

i read the note over again, even though I basically had it memorized I just had to read it to make sure that it was the truth or if I was just having another nightmare. Nope there it said as plain as day, written in his beautiful angel writing it said:

Isabella Swan,

Im sorry for leaving you like this but as you can tell I have left you and im sorry that I couldn't be there to tell you face to face, but I have gone back to Alaska don't come looking for me it will only make things worse, im getting married Bella, to Tanya and I never ment for you to fall in love with me or I you, goodbye Isabella Swan and have a good life, even if its without me.

Edward Cullen.

If there was any time in my life when I wanted to die, right now was the worst. My angel, had left me I wasent imagining anything, it was all the truth.


	2. The Confusion

Bella POV

My friends probably hate me I never enjoy going anywhere with them anymore, and it was all because of _him_, Jess and Mike broke up and I wasn't even there for poor Jess, its been a couple months since well that incident happened…and I wasn't sure how long this would last this pain in my heart that I felt was too great, too much for me to handle, all I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. Angela tried hooking me up with so many guys I lost count but it never changed I still wanted Edward, no matter what everyone said, it wasn't long till I lost Jess as a friend but Angela was a more loyal friend and stayed with me through it all. It was her house I was walking to – because my truck had just recently bit the dust – Angela's house when I saw him, walking alone he had dark brown hair very close to mine, and these mysterious grey eyes they were so attractive even more attractive then – what was his name – Edward yes that was his name, wow he was the first boy I seen that have made me forget about, uhh, Edward. He must have noticed me staring because he looked over at me curiously almost with a look of fear, yes fear tinted in his eyes. I couldn't move all I could do was stand there motionless staring at him, he was staring back at me then he smiled and kept walking, I didn't know what to do. All I could do was stare, after a while I went to walk when I tripped – klutzy me – I tripped over a rock, and fell in a puddle. The boy was looking at me he smiled and walked over to me offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Hi, im Jonathan and you uh looked like you needed a help up" he said to me chuckling

"Uhm.. yeah, uhh, thanks" I said to Jonathan perplexed "im Bella"

"hello Bella, uhm…what's wrong you look kinda dazed" Jonathan said to me smiling

"yeah, I guess I am" I said confused as of why im telling this boy that.

Jonathan POV

We walked into the midnight; it was just as dark as ever in there it smelt like alcohol and cigarettes as usual, Carnegie sat me down again but this time closer to where he was talking, obviously cautious to the surroundings he spoke too low for me to hear but I heard something about this place called forks, and I had a feeling it wasn't in darkside and that I was traveling through again to lightside, it felt like hours passed before Carnegie and what sounded like Mrs. Denver finished talking, Carnegie finally grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me out of the midnight, the outside light was blinding but I got used to it eventually, we started on our way back to the office Carnegie spoke

"well, we have a little something to take care of in lightside and I haven't decided if im going with you or not yet"

"aweh Carnegie you've never gone to darkside with me yet, it would be really different"

"yeah well boy, if you only understood how much pain it causes to me when I travel through the crossing, I don't know if I would be able to make it across" Carnegie said with a tone quite serious

"ugh so im going alone again then?" I said pretty upset

"seems like it kid" Carnegie answered as if he said it already

"when do I leave?" I asked this even though I already knew the answer,  
"as soon as possible, would be good." Carnegie said "so most likely tonight, if your ready"

I sighed and kept walking in my steady pace, trying my best to keep up with Carnegie.

We were almost at the office when Carnegie suddenly stopped midstride, turned around, his fists clenched so tightly that I could see the white of his bones. He said in a voice almost growling

"keep away from the boy Vendetta"

"my dear friend, you really think I came here to hurt the boy. No I came here to speak to you" Vendetta responded, I had the urge to turn around but for some reason I couldn't, well the reason could have been because Carnegie was gripping on my arm so tightly I thought that he was going to break my arm.

"and what would you want to speak to me about?" again he said in the same voice "I have a business proposition for you Carnegie"

"really, and what makes you think I would work for you?"

"only because I would be willing to pay you more then you usually get for your troubles"  
"how much were you thinking?"  
"I will triple regular pay"

"what do you want me to do for you Vendetta?" Carnegie asked being suspicious

"Carnegie you aren't going to work for him are you?" I said quite angry cuz I didn't want to be working with him. He had tried to kill me and my dad on more than one occasion.

"I have not decided yet boy, keep quiet" his grip tightened and I almost cried out in pain

"Carnegie your going to break my arm, let me go" I said sternly, but he did not let go he tightened his grip even more. I couldn't help it anymore I tried to pull away but he was too strong I eventually heard the sickening snap of my bone, I cried out in pain. He finally let go of me but I fell down. "what was that for!?" I shouted at the wereman.

"I – I – im sorry, I don't know what came over me. Sorry Vendetta im going to have to turn down your offer" and with that we left, I was in so much pain but I could handle it. It wasn't the first time I had broken a bone. We continued our walk to the office, with me clenching my arm and wincing every now and again.


	3. Broken Hearts And Broken Bones

Bella POV

The boy seemed very different and frantic as if trying to get away from me as fast as possible. I tried to make small talk

"uhm, so where are you headed?" I asked him but I sounded like an idiot.

"uh im headed to this town called forks…is that the name of this town?" he asked me seeming kind of shy. I thought that this question of his was different, like how can you not know where forks is, especially since he was **in forks**, but I answered him anyways

"yeah your in forks"

Jonathan POV

We finally made it to the office and I was still upset about the whole thing with my arm, but then again you cant exactly blame me for that, Carnegie seemed tense so I asked

"Carnegie, whats wrong you seem anxious" I was still clenching my arm but speaking quite well for a guy who just broke a bone, at least I wasent in tears or anything that would be just plain babyish like, well to me atleast.

"im anxious because Vendetta is back, and he wont exactly like the fact that I blew him off like that it will deffinatly piss him off" he paused "and with the whole project with Mrs. Denver, it will make it that much more difficult to finish it because of Vendetta"

Everything was silent for a couple minutes.

"wait wait a minute, you think that Vendetta is going to come after us again" I spoke in a rush

"that's exactly what I think boy" Carnegie spoke matter of factly " your going to have to leave sooner than tonight"

"and what is considered sooner than tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer

"right now" the wereman said quickly throwing objects into a grey burlap bag.

"what are you putting in there Carnegie?"

"things you will need on this mission" he answered

"what is it I have to do anyways?" I asked as Carnegie passed me a piece of parchment."don't read out loud, and don't lose that paper"

I thought this was kind of a weird command but I went along with it anyways I was about to read the paper when Carnegie snached it out of my hands and placed it in an envelope and put his seal on it, well jeeze wasent darkside old fashioned, then he put it in the burlap bag and handed me the bag I stared at him with a confused look on my face and he said to me "read it when you leave darkside, I don't trust you reading it here" he pushed me out of the way and went to a cabnet behind me and started pulling out stuff to bandage my arm.

"come here boy" he said in his usual grumpy tone. I walked over and he grabbed my arm and started putting this brownish bandage around my arm it hurt like hell because he was straightening it out so it was normal, when he was done with that he put this weird white plaster-like stuff ontop of the bandage and then he said "just hold your arm straight and wait a couple seconds"


End file.
